


you're my savior

by eliasity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, my reikogas.............., probably very ooc but this is also very self indulgent So, so... they're merrayed, sobs softly into my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasity/pseuds/eliasity
Summary: Even though Rei has semi-outgrown his high-school antics of sleeping through the day, he still tends to sleep in sometimes if Koga doesn’t wake him.Koga always thought that was a bit weird, since Rei didn’t usually stay up late, much less on his own, but he never questions it; he just figured it was forever a part of who Rei is. Which only made Koga love him all the more.





	you're my savior

“Ugh… you awake yet?” he asked, voice still laced with sleepiness, nudging the man inches away from him.

            A few moments passed with no response from Rei, prompting Koga to sit up. He leaned over to Rei’s side of the bed, careful not to wake him up on accident, and grabbed the digital clock off the nightstand to check the time. _“9:35 AM— it really ain’t that early…”_ he thought. Even though Rei has semi-outgrown his high-school antics of sleeping through the day, he still tends to sleep in sometimes if Koga doesn’t wake him.

Koga always thought that was a bit weird, since Rei didn’t usually stay up late, much less _on his own_ , but he never questions it; he just figured it was forever a part of who Rei is. Which only made Koga love him all the more.

Sure, it annoyed the living hell out of him back when they were still in school. He thought it was just an excuse to waste time, to avoid sticking to the schedule that _he_ made, and to play into the weird fantasy that he had that he is— _was_ —a vampire— but little by little, he was able to find the charm in a sleepy Sakuma-senpai, slowly rising from his coffin, which only accentuated his vampire persona; gently brushing aside his jet-black hair, and blinking the tiredness out of his cerise eyes.

And to this day, six years later, the sight still takes Koga’s breath away; only now, it’s Koga’s arms he wakes up in, and it’s Koga who ever so tenderly moves his hair out of his face, and it’s Koga who plants tiny kisses all over his face until he’s fully awake.

Koga relishes in the peacefulness of the moment for a few more seconds, until he decided it’s time for him to get up. But just as he kicks back the covers and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, ready to start his day, he feels something tug at the hem of his shirt.

“Can’t you stay a little longe~r?” Rei slurred, sleepiness obvious in his voice, as he inched closer to where Koga sat. “Mmm… it’s still so early, Koga…”

Koga let out a sigh, then a small laugh. “How’d ya know I was gonna leave?”

Rei stretched out beneath him, then laid his head on the back of Koga’s hand. “You’re warm, so it’s obvious when you move away from me…” he replied sotto voce, obviously not awake enough to hold a conversation.

“Ya really need t’ find a solution to this problem of yours,” Koga mumbled, cocking a brow at the man drifting to sleep below him. “Ever considered seein’ a doctor? Y’could ask ‘em about supplements, or the like…” he added, trailing off, unaware of the fact that Rei had fallen asleep again.

As soon as Koga realized that Rei was now asleep, he was already 3 minutes into giving him medical advice. “Hey?! Don’t just fall asleep on me like that!” he said, voice still a bit croaky from disuse. “Sigh… yer gonna be this way forever, huh?”

Koga tried his best to ease his hand from beneath Rei’s head without waking him up, then gently tucked some strands of hair behind his ear, and used his fingers to comb the bangs on the left side of his face upwards, trying his best to mimic the kind of hairstyle he wore during his 2nd year.

“ _Beautiful,_ ” he thought. “ _You always are. Always have been._ ”

A full minute passed, then Rei stirred, indicating that he really is fast asleep. Koga tried his best to stifle a giggle, but ultimately failed. He looked down at Rei’s sleeping figure, a smile forming on his face, then leaned down to rest his face on his hand.

“Oi, wake up,” he said lowly. “I love you.”

            Rei smiled to himself, taking in the sweetness and genuineness of his words. He knew that Koga meant it with all his heart— it wasn’t something he’d toss around, as evidenced by how long it took him to feel comfortable saying those three words to Rei.

“I heard that, you know,” he murmured, then turned over to face Koga, his face softening at the sight of his lover smiling at him.

“Yer sayin’ it like I’ve never said that to ya before,” he sneered. Rei chuckled at his remark. “Mmm… you don’t say it that often, so it might as well be the first time,” he commented with a cheeky grin on his face.

“I don’t?” he asked, flashing him a devious smile, before leaning forwards and softly planting a kiss on Rei’s lips, which was enough to force a gasp out of him.

No matter how many times it happens, such a gentle kiss always catches Rei by surprise; he was so used to the rough side of Koga during the first couple of months of their relationship that his gentle side knocks him off his feet without fail. It’s like he’s a completely different person, and Rei can never be thankful enough for getting to see this side of Koga. From the sleepy morning kisses, to the surprise hugs during the day, to snuggling together at night; Rei loved every bit of it, every bit of _him_.

Breaking away from the kiss, Koga lowered his gaze and put his free hand on top of Rei’s. “I love you,” he said so quietly and _sweetly_ that it almost brought tears to Rei’s eyes. “I love you, I love you, I love you, n’ a thousand times over. I love you, Rei.”

            A moment passed before Koga got up, picked up a towel, and headed for the bathroom. “Don’t stay ‘n bed for too long, yeah?” he called over his shoulder, and just like that, Rei was now the only one in the room.

The second it registered in Rei’s mind that he was alone, he felt his nose burn, and the tears came spilling out. “I love you too, Koga,” he blurted out between sobs, voice brittle. “I...”

 

Rei couldn’t think of a moment where he was happier to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked this!!!!!! i REALLY love soft reikogas and wanted to try my hand at writing again and so.... this came to be
> 
> i haven't written anything in well over 2 years so i'm SUPER rusty... i hope this isn't too unbearable to read otherwise :"3c


End file.
